Commander Shepard's Contest History
Who is Commander Shepard? Commander Shepard is the main character of the Mass Effect trilogy. Shepard's appearance is fully customizable, including his/her gender, although there is a default male character model. Also customizable are Shepard's pre-service history, psychological profile, and military specialization. Regardless of customization, Shepard was born on April 11, 2154, is a graduate of the N7 special forces program, and is initially assigned to the SSV Normandy as Executive Officer. In the first Mass Effect, Shepard becomes the first human to join the Spectres, an elite special task force for the Citadel Council, and is tasked with the mission of finding Saren, a rogue Spectre. At the beginning of Mass Effect II, Shepard is killed in action, but is revived to help combat another threat against humanity. "They tell me its a suicide mission. I intend to prove them wrong." Contest History Win-Loss Record: 4-4 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 8 - First Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 4th place, 17631 13.38% - Sonic the Hedgehog, 48531 36.83% - Sandbag, 32924 24.98% - Magus, 32683 24.80% With only one game out, Shepard was basically an afterthought in this match and wasn't really expected to do much. As expected, Shepard took a distant last, taking a backseat to the fight for second. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 4 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Ellis, 50052 75.79% - 15987 24.21% * Gear Round 2 --- Lost to (5) Pikachu, 31503 38.99% - 49287 61.01% * Extrapolated Strength --- 20th place 31.10% With Mass Effect 2 newly released, Shepard was the easy favorite to advance to the inevitable loss to Pikachu. As expected, Shepard beat Ellis, but did so in a surprisingly convincing manner, pulling off a tripling. He then lost respectably to Pikachu, coming fairly close to breaking 40% in the match. Thanks to Pikachu pulling off an incredibly good performance against Solid Snake, Shepard ended up looking very good in the x-stats. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 1 - 2 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- 1st place, 17993 54.01% - (17) Captain Olimar, 9829 29.50% - (26) Kain, 5491 16.48% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 1st place, 15225 41.60% - (20) Aerith Gainsborough, 14507 39.64% - (5) Tharja, 6865 18.76% * Division 5 Final --- 3rd place, 13829 11.34% - (3) Draven, 54468 44.65% - (1) Link, 53703 44.02% There was a bit of a debate to where Shepard ranked, some people felt he would rank along with the near-elites while others expected him to flop now that the Mass Effect 2 hype had died and Mass Effect 3 did not fill it. His first round performance was decent though we did not have much solid concrete numbers. In the second round he was able to use the day vote to comeback from Aerith's early lead and win in a close match. Sadly we do not know his true strength as he was largely ignored in the third round and suffered from Last Place Factor. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 8 - 6 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- Defeated (11) King K. Rool, 14726 51.23% - 14019 48.77% * Division 8 Round 2 --- Lost to (3) Ryu, 9581 33.45% - 19063 66.55% Shepard already entered at a disadvantage, given how badly the stock of his series had fallen with Mass Effect: Andromeda (which didn't even feature him!). And indeed, he struggled very hard against a Nintendo villain that had just been announced for the upcoming Smash Bros. game, needing to catch up in the first three hours and once ahead, only leading by a few hundreds at best. Next was the consistently strong Ryu, and Shepard lost by even worse numbers compared to Pikachu 8 years prior. Category:Contest Histories